


ouma touches saihara's booty butt

by hyperfujis



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfujis/pseuds/hyperfujis
Summary: ouma touches the booty





	ouma touches saihara's booty butt

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my wattpad a few months ago and i forgot to post it here until now lol rip also i'm not dead i promise

ouma was staring at his crush saihara when he noticed somethign: his majestic ass.

"damn i wanna touch dat ass" said ouma out loud. eeveryone but saihara heard him.

"i wanna touc the booty first" said kiibo

"i wanna touch _your_ booty ouma ;)" said amameme

"hey kiibo do u have a dicc?" asked ouma. kiibo got triggered and cried and ran away.

"finelly theire're are no competitors to touching the saibooty" said ouma 

"lolno im gunna touch it first but if yew let me touch ur butt then ill let you go first lolwastedpotential" sais amami

"lolk" said ouma. amami extended his arm and gently squeezed oumas buns. "ohOOHOHO YES THIS IS AMAZING" said ouma

"u gota do better den me 2 touch saiaharas booty" said amami. then he skedaddled.

ouma dodnt want saihara two notice him right away so instead he streeched his arm like a spagety and touched saiharas booty

"ouma wtf—hOLY SHIY THIS FELS GOOD" said saihata.

then they had an orgy.

the end


End file.
